There is a continuing desire to provide toys that interact with a user, and for the toys to reward the user based on the interaction. For example, some robotic pets will show simulated love if their owner pats their head several times. While such robotic pets are enjoyed by their owners, there is a continuing desire for new and innovative types of toys and particularly toy characters that interact with their owner.